The Drabbles
by queerdragon87
Summary: Written for Rye the Random's 'Every Month has a Story' Challenge. Each chapter is between 100 and 200 words. They're all glimpses into people's lives. Most are horribly sweet. Enjoy!
1. January : Chocolate

This is written for Rye the Random's **'Every Month has a Story' Challenge**

I'll post each one as a chapter when they get finished.

**January : Chocolate**

"Here, thought you might like this." Sirius tossed a book at Remus, who clumsily knocked it from the air and picked it up.

"_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_," Remus said, reading the title aloud. "Padfoot, this is a Muggle children's book."

Sirius looked faintly embarrassed. "Well, I was just… out, you know, and saw it there, and everyone knows how fond you are of chocolate…" he trailed off. When he got no reply, he added stiffly: "If you don't like it, I can always take it back."

"Don't be silly, it's perfect," scolded Remus gently.

Sirius beamed like a fool.


	2. February : Love

**February : Love**

Dean felt it was about time for another St. Valentine's Day Massacre. Not really, of course, but when all the world seemed to be in love, it was so very tempting…

He watched Ginny from across the Gryffindor common room. She was laughing, naturally, and her smile brightened the entire room. How could such an intelligent, beautiful goddess like Ginny ever waste the time of day on a git like Michael, he wondered.

She glanced over, catching Dean's eye, and she shot him a tiny wink. He sat up straighter.

Well, maybe he would spare the Massacre after all.


	3. March : Clothes

**March : Clothes**

The men thought it was silly; the women knew better. Playing dress-ups wasn't only for children.

Ron complained it was sexist that husbands were banished, so Hermione pointedly asked him if he wanted to try on lingerie with his sister. In record time, he and Harry were at the pub.

They brought out the really special ones, the pieces that only another woman could truly appreciate. They wore different wigs and jewellery and sexy shoes, and they changed outfits constantly. Lit only by candlelight, they drank wine and danced and took photos to make it up to their husbands later.


	4. April : Thunderstorms

**April : Thunderstorms**

"Good Merlin, Padfoot, you reek of wet dog!" exclaimed Remus.

"What do you expect?" Sirius replied peevishly. "I didn't ask to be caught in a thunderstorm."

"Some of us are smart enough to carry an umbrella when it's springtime in England," commented Remus mildly. "You were outside? You're supposed to be keeping indoors; you're still a fugitive, after all."

"I can't stay cooped up all the time. I'll go barmy!"

"You're already barmy. At least take a collar; Molly will skin me if I have to pick you up from the pound again."

A low growl was the only reply.


	5. May : Roses

**May : Roses**

"Ron, that was truly horrible. I'm sorry, but it was. You were never meant to sing," added Hermione with a shudder.

"'S not my fault," Ron mumbled. "Some git told me to." He shot George a murderous look. Who was currently laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face.

George tried to pull himself together and managed to say: "Pleading, you were, asking for how to make a proposal romance. You didn't have to actually _do_ it."

"You should know better than to listen to him, anyway," chimed in Ginny.

"That was pretty awful timing, too, mate," put in Harry. "Some of us hadn't finished eating yet. Don't think I can, now."

Ron glared at everyone, his face beet-red. Then he turned to Hermione. "What's your answer?" he demanded.

"Yes, of course," she said primly. "But next time you want to be romantic, just get some roses, please."


	6. June : Wedding

**June : Wedding**

It was a proper Irish wedding: the ceremony was beautiful and the reception was in a pub.

Seamus, despite or perhaps because he was the groom, looked rather stunned the entire time. He slowly came out of his daze after the party had taken a rather loud turn in the form of half the guests deciding to sing their favourite drinking songs, even though none of them could remember any of the lyrics.

He sought out Dean first thing.

"It really happened. Didn't it?" he asked. He looked worried.

"'Course it did, mate," Dean reassured him. "You're a properly married man, now."

"Right. Good. Of course." Seamus shook his head like he was trying to wake up.

"Something up?" asked Dean, giving him an odd look.

"I'm just…I can't really remember what happened."

"Well, I suppose it's not that uncommon--"

"No, I mean I really can't remember. I didn't even know I had a girlfriend!"

Dean gave him a long, slow look. "I've two things to say to you, mate. The first: you really shouldn't let George bring you your drinks at the stag party. I've got a few select words to say to him about slipping you joke potions. The second: when have you ever had a girlfriend? You just married me, you daft idiot."


	7. July : Warmth

**July : Warmth**

"Here you are, Mrs Potter, a lovely boy. I'm sure he wants his Mummy." The nurse handed Lily the newborn and discreetly went to plum the pillows of the unoccupied bed on the other side of the room.

"Oh, James, he looks just like you!" Lily whispered, mesmerised by the infant cradled in her arms.

"I bet he'll be a great Quidditch player," James said, glowing with fatherly pride.

"Quite, the nurse will hear you," Lily scolded tenderly.

"Why did we have to come to Muggle hospital again?" asked James.

"You know how my parents worry. They'd be frantic if we hadn't agreed to it."

"Right, right. So, Lily, my darling sweet love, what should we name him?"

"I was thinking…Harry."

"Harry. Hallo, Harry!" James began making faces and strange noises at the baby. "It's perfect," he added.

Lily just smiled, feeling the warmth of happiness towards her new family.


	8. August : Travel

**August : Travel**

"This is stupid. You realise I'm going to fall off and break my neck, don't you?"

"It's perfectly safe, Sirius," assured Lily.

"What could possibly be safe about a horse?"

"Just shut up, Sirius," said James cheerfully.

"You said you wanted to know what I did during the summer," added Lily.

"Horseback riding." Sirius dubiously eyed the beasts.

"If you don't want to come with us, you can wait at the sables."

"I'll try it," Sirius announced valiantly. "But if I die in the process, know this: I still say this has got to be the worse way to travel."


	9. September : Trains

**September : Train**

Draco was early for the Hogwarts Express, having had arranged for his father to drop him off several hours ahead of time. Now, although his robes and luggage were on Platform 9-and-3/4, he was not.

Taking this rare opportunity to indulge in his favourite and highly secret pastime, he'd slipped through the barrier, and was even now looking for all the world like an ordinary teenage boy skulking about the station. Quiet and contemplative, leaning against the wall, he observed the Muggles board their trains. He eavesdropped on their conversations. He took in everything, noting all the detail, with a curious thoughtfulness.

Draco adored people-watching.


	10. October : Lamp

**October : Lamp**

She always wrote by lamplight, when it was dark and silent, and all the world save she was asleep. She liked the still quietness of night; it was a welcome contrast to the crowded, nosy chaos that occupied her daytime life. Not that she was complaining, but it made these moments to herself all the more special, an almost sacred ritual.

Molly poured herself another cup of tea. She sharpened her quill, and dipped it in the inkpot. She smoothed out the fresh sheet of parchment. And with a contented little grin, she began to write:

_ "Flickering lamplight illuminated the scene…_


	11. November : Drunk

**November : Drunk**

It was only with much hindsight that Dean realised what an idiot he was for thinking he could explain the offside rule to a bunch of drunk wizards.

They had to cling to each other just to remain in a mostly upright position, albeit with much swaying and, sadly yes, giggling. Those who were slightly less drunk, and therefore would only fall down every third step or so, were placing bets on anything they could think of.

It was in this fashion that they somehow ended up on a football pitch, and while those who were still mobile examined the goals and complained about the oddity of painted lines on the ground, Dean decided that it was about time he really got them to understand about his favourite game.

The stories of his lapse into frustrated sobbing lived on for years after.


	12. December : Snow

**December : Snow**

"It's impossible," said Sirius flatly.

"No it isn't," replied Remus, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Prove it," Sirius challenged.

Remus sighed and looked up at his friend, putting on his best 'lecture' face: "All you have to do is move your legs together instead of opposite each other. Or you could pat down the middle bit by hand afterwards."

"That's cheating, either way!" Sirius retorted indulgently. "You always see snow angels being made the traditional way, with no tampering afterwards, and it never has the ridge of snow in the middle of the bit made by the legs. And I say that's impossible."

"Well, yes, if you're going to be like that, I expect you're right."

"Told you," said Sirius, grinning.


End file.
